a demon thats a saint
by the naruto crossover
Summary: Naruto a reincarnation of Naruto uzumaki namikaze having his former lives memory's and his curse is gonna get his revenge for being attacked by the gangs watch out stillwater becaus a demon just became a saint rated M for safety paring Naruot x ?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or saints row 1 2 or 3

**this is something i thought would be nice to do seeing as theres only one of these in the crossover page of Naruto and saint row crossovers i thought what the hell im starting from saints row one till three there might be some parts that will be time skipped or maybe not im not sure yet soo anyway enjoy and hopefully you will like it if i missed a gang members name or something miss spelled it just sent me a message or comment about it and ill fix it right away my other two fanfics will be put on hold for a while cant find the inspiration for writing them enjoy**

Chapter 01

A male of the age of twenty two was laying on the ground to his left was a burning red convertable with three dead gang members of the carnales and a member of the rollerz with a K6 krukov in his hand lying in a pool of his own blood and infront of him was one of a vice king member

This male is Naruto formerly known as Naruto uzumaki namikaze lost those when he was reincarnated as just plane Naruto was dropped of at the local orphanage where he lived till he ran from it he was known in copperport (dont know if its a true place in saints row if not then its now) he knew who he was in his past not realy hard when your damned curse followed you in the next life

He was a hight of six foot five wearing a pair of baggy black jeans that pooled at his ankels wearing a pair of black steel toed army boots a black skin tight muscle shirt that went till his mid forearm with a v neck aroudn his hands were a pair of gloves with a metal plate on the back of them

He was build for power a broad chest and shoulders a slim stomach but muscled with a eight pack broad arms his legs could be seen even thru the pants to be trained for speed and power and flexibility he had spiky blond hair that spiked in every direction with two bangs framing his face he three whisker marks on each cheek and a face that was devoided of any baby fat or any fat that wasnt needed on the face his eyes were oceaan blue but held the look of a beast within them

But that isnt why hes in that position no it happened all so fast but at the same time all so slow

(flashback)

Naruto was walking thru the streets when he heard a man yelling about selling illegal and most likely fake watches and other goods he just passed the man and was stopped by one of the local hookers

hooker "hey baby i could show you a good time. "

Naruto stopped and was interested its been a good time sinds he had any and it didnt look all that bad but then heard a irritating voice speaking

"Ahh hell no "

"Man fuck the rollerz"

"yo levar you gonna let those bitches disrespect us"

"Shit what you think

Naruto looked towards the direction the voice came from and saw three yellow dressed gang members standing there a fat white dude a bald shaved black dud and a corn row haired in yellow dressed black dude

The one with the corn rows began to spray paint over the rollerz gang tag while the other two watched

Then three rollerz by the collors to regonize dark blue all three white and bald one with a baseball bat was in the middle and spoke first

rollerz "What the fuck you think your doing"

The fat vice king then spoke "just being civic minded thats all "

Then the one with the VK (vice king) with the bald head spoke "Yeah some dumb ass cracker just shit on this wall we just cleaning it up" but that just got him a smack with the baseball bat from the one holding it then the whole fight escelated kicking punching using the spray paint can to blind the other but that wasnt the real trouble no sir the real shit happened when those idiots of the gang los carnales

The one with the bandanas around his head and lower face pulled out a T3K urban and said "Hector says buenas noches" and the other gang members of the rollerz and Vk's pulled out there guns and then the shooting began the los carnales took down two of them before the VK with the corn rows killed the one with the T3K urban with a GDHC .50 but was gunned down by the others the driver quickly took of but not quick enough the rollerz who originaly had the baseball bat had now a k6 krukov in his hands and began to shoot he hit a tire making the car lose grip and hit the wall not to far from Naruto who was to late to react and was sent back flying on his ass and sprained his ankle the rollerz gang member came and shot the others but was killed by the bald shaven VK who pointed his gun at Naruto

(Flashback end)

And thats how Naruto got in this position

VK "Wrong place wrong time dawg"

Naruto "Well shit" Naruto moved his arm infront of his face to protect it but heard a louder gun shot and saw the VK dead on the ground a white dude in purple and white holding a 44 shepherd side ways like some wild west bullshit stance he then saw a black man wearing a black leather jacket underneath it a purple shirt two chains with crosses a black leather barret dark blue jeans and black leather shoes (in case i offend anybody with the black man shit im sorry but its to much of a hassel to write african american everytime i have to describe somebody so sorry for that)

black man "You okay playa. "

Then the cowboy spoke "Julius lets move. "

The now named Julius grabbed Naruto's arm slinging it over his shoulder and helped Naruto to the other side they took a few steps before the car of the gang los carnales blew up sending them a little bit forward Naruto sat down against the wall saw his leg wasnt sprained but the ankle was out its socket grabbed the foot and slamed it back in place making the cowboy and Julius winch

Julius "That looked painfull playa you alright. "

Naruto "Yeah im fine who's the cowboy anyway seeing as he said you are called Julius im geusing his name aint cowboy. "

Julius chuckled "Thats Troy you can thank him later. "

Troy nodded his head towards Naruto and said "Hey. " which Naruto gave a hey back

Julius then spoke again "Listen son the row isnt save anymore gangs are fighting over shit that isnt even theres and you in the way they dont care if your representing or not. "

Troy "Julius this isnt the time to be recruiting. "

Julius "Son we need all the help we can get. "

Troy "No we need to get our asses out of here. "

Julius "In a minute look the rows got a problem come to the church when you wanna be part of the solution. " with that Julius left with Troy

Naruto got back up and sighed

Naruto "Seems im in some fucked up shit again but being almost shot by three gangs isnt gonna be left to rest they are gonna pay aint that right Kyuu. "

Kyuubi chuckeld "**You got that right aibou lets show them how a true killer works.**"

Naruto chuckled darkly and walked towards the church "Seems the devil is playing in the battle field once more. "

Naruto entered the graveyard section of the church and saw a shit load of gang members wearing purple must have been a new gang Naruto thought and saw Julius came out from the top of the stairs speaking with authority

Julius "Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do those bitches be riding thinking they own these streets i dont care what flag they're flying Rollerz, Los carnales, Vice kings no ones making this nigga scared to walk the row we bout to lock this shit down right now. "

The gang members began to shout hell yeah yeah and more of that shit when one with white hair shaven sides wearing purple and white a few chains around his neck and fade black white sunglasses turned towards Naruto after saying fuck yeah

The white haired member then spoke "Who the fuck is this guy. " making a few gang members suround Naruto who just looked bored

Julius "Troy and i found him i was gonna see if he'd ride with us. "

The white haired member then spoke "Julius if he wants to run with the saints he's gotta be canonized. "

Troy "Hes right Julius everybody had to do it. "

Julius nodded and looked at Naruto "You ready for this. " Naruto saw the saints members crack there knuckles and chuckle

Naruto "One qeustion. "

Julius "Yes. "

Naruto grinned showing sharper then normal K9's "Is there a limit to how much ass i can kick. "

The white haired member began to laugh "Cocky hmm nah there aint no limit just till we say stop. "

Naruto grinned and cracked his neck and knuckles "BRING IT. "

The gang members roared and rushed Naruto who took the first punch and didnt budge a inche from the punch on his eye and looked disapointed

Naruto sighed before grabbing the members face and lifted him up till his arm couldnt move any further up and let go before he pivoted on his heel and slamed his foot in the side of the saint member sending him to the tree and pulled his gloves tighter on his hands and put his arms outward in a no defence stance mocking them the gang members were pissed and rushed to kick him and punch him only for him to use his hands to redirect the punches to hit the comrades and did a three sixty leg sweep sending them all to ground before the could get up they heard a scream and saw Naruto lift his leg and slamed it in the face of the muscled member's face and kept on kicking and laughing before mule kicking the female gang member who was behind him trying to choke him and send into a few others

Naruto spun in place and grabbed the throat of the last member that attacked him and slammed him in the tree and began to pummel him while grinning with blood lust and blood all over his face

Julius "Alright thats enough you won. "

Naruto dropped the gang member and took a deep breath before letting his muscles relax again his put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a small thin sigar and lighted it

Naruto "So im in or not seeing as the state your gang members are with hand to hand combat you arent realy in the best of shapes when it comes to a all out fist fight. "

A black dude wearing a purple visor purple shirt and a light blue jean jacket "Thats some impresive shit the only other saint that kicked ass like that was johnny." pointing at the white haired member who gave a cocky grin

Johnny "Shit took me half the time. "

Julius walked towards Naruto and raised his fist for a bump and said "Welcome to the third street saints. " Naruto bumped the fist of Julius and nodded

Julius "Lets get down to business if we serious about taking back the row we gotta let these muthafucka's know what time it is now you break it down and its all about respect get enough of it they gonna back off and were gonna move right on in we got some friends in town that could use some help give em a hand course you can always drop a muthafucka flying the wrong flag so long as the word gets out that the saints is on the row i dont give a damn how you do it you feel me? "

Naruto and the others nodded

Julius walked towards Naruto and handed him a thousand bucks

Julius "You earned it besides there was a bet for those who win get a thousand bucks so enjoy it. "

Naruto nodded and put it in his pockets

Troy walked towards Naruto "Yo lets get you a piece and clean up the row. "

Naruto "Why waste money when i can just steal on of those cock suckers when i kill one. "

Troy "You planing on walking up to a gang member and take his gun and not expect him to shoot you back. "

Naruto sighed and pulled out ten throwing knifes out his pockets

Naruto "Just throw them in the heads and they are dead done it enough time to know how it works this aint my first gang i killed these three will be the tenth eleventh and twelth i will be taking out.

Troy "And why did you take those other gangs out. "

Naruto fliped a throwing knife between his fingers "I got shot by all of there gang members once just like what happened at the corner revenge is something if known for a long time now show me where these assholes are and i will take care of them been a long time sinds i entered any sort of real battle field. "

Troy "battlefield you sound like you fought a war or something. "

Naruto "You must be new to the whole gang shit then you should know every gang war is more brutal then a normal war if fought against six gangs at one time those assholes dont give a damn about killing civilans or not all they care about is being on top so lets just go and i hope you will never find out what i mean cowboy. "

Troy "You are not gonna stop calling me that are you? "

Naruto grinned "Nope. "

Naruto found some VK's and grinned "Watch and learn maybe you will pick up a few things. " Naruto threw a throwing knife at the farthest one while running towards the closest one and jumped towards that one grabing the head and snaping it while landing Naruto called Troy over who looked wide eyes

Naruto "See nothing to it just a simple throw and snap and your there. "

Naruto grabbed the weapons they had both had a VICE 9 grabing both he put them and checked them for extra ammo and money he found a few clips on each and a wallet full of money a total of six hundred fifty seven bucks on them

Naruto sighed "Yo Troy you know any place were i can by myself a gun belt and ammo belt. "

Troy "Friendly fire might have one we have one here by the church but i would much rather finish this first . "

Naruto walked towards a convertable car and yanked out the driver before stomping the person on the face and entered "To bad i need one or else i might screw up and get myself killed with all this shit in my pockets. "

Troy sighed and jumped in and they came by Friendly fire when a VK car rolled up and began to shoot

Naruto got out the car pulling out his guns and shot with perfect aim a bullet thru the head and hitting the one behind the passenger seat also between the eyes

Naruto sighed as he saw the car crash in the wall and walked towards it and began to check there body's for money ammo and guns

Naruto "Hmm a NR4 interesting might as well take it with me yo Troy catch. "

Naruto threw Troy a few ammo clips and a roll of money

Troy "Whats this for. "

Naruto "Im not greedy i share besides buy yourself a Vice 9 or NR4 seeing as money for the 44 shepherd is kinda on the expensive side. "

Troy shrugged and threw the ammo clips back "Ill use this to buy ammo besides i got more then enough with me to handle three waves of gang members. "

Naruto nodded and went into friendly fire

Naruto "Hiya shopkeep got any gun belts i need belts waist gun belts and torso gun belts and two ammo belts along with a belt for throwing knifes you got that. "

The man looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow "You not like most of the gangs coming in here getting only a gun and ammo without any place to store it. "

Naruto "I like to know what im drawning instead of drawing a clip without the gun or a dollar and no weapon. "

The man nodded and placed the items on the counter "That will be around six hundred dollars (dont know if its realy that price but hey i dont realy care)

Naruto nodded and put the money on the counter putting the gun belt on his waist and the ammo belts around his waist crossed over eachother (its not the cowboy type ammo belt its more like a belt with pouches for ammo just bullets or ammo clips so dont think im putting a wild west ammo belt on his waist) with the belt for his throwing knifes over his left shoulder and his gun belts for his torso just were they belong over his torso

Naruto put his guns in the holsters noticing he had one holster free seeing as he couldnt reach the others guns with them being underneath the car and wasnt going on his knee's for a few guns

Naruto nodded and walked out the store putting the last of the ammo clips in the right pouch

Troy "You done. "

Naruto nodded and got in the car again and drove towards the others

Naruto saw them and grinned "Take the wheel and gas im gonna take them by suprise."

Troy looked at him as if he was crazy and saw Naruto hanging out the car pulling out the Vice 9 and shot the left one in the eye the middle one between the legs making him grab his now ex balls and the last one on the right looked shocked before he got a knife in the adams apple

Naruto grinned and again looked for ammo and money

Naruto "Yo Troy how many more are there in the row right now. "

Troy "one more spot where they like to hang out and then we will swing by forgive and forget. "

Naruto nodded "Good get your gun ready cause we got company. "

Troy looked in the rear view window and saw a car of the VK's behind them and cursed before turning around and shot at the car not hitting the gang members

Naruto "Where did you learn to shoot man AIM before you SHOOT. "

Troy "Get of my case alright! "

Naruto sighed before turning around while driving and shot the driver in the head before shooting two more bullets hitting the passenger in both eyes

Naruto sighed and drove around the corner and saw the other VK's having a slight pissed mood he drove full force towards them killing two by smashing the lower body to bits between the wall and the bumper of the car and shot the last thru the head as he did with the others he checked there pockets and got what he needed and handed Troy some of the money also

lighting on of his sigar's he rode towards forgive and forget and then to freckle bitches

Naruto dropped Troy off

Troy "You did good more then good perfect even. "

Naruto "I know anyway see ya later. "

Troy "Oh before i forget catch you new house the adress is on the paper. "

Naruto "Got it thanks. "

At Naruto's crib

Naruto entered the car in the garage and entered the house seeing a save a bed a kitchen and a weapon box he was happy

Naruto grabbed his guns and ammo putting it in the weapon box and his money in the save before laying down in his bed

Naruto "Seems its just another day for a killer lets see what tomorow brings. "

**Well that was it for that chapter tell me what you thought of it either way the next chapter will come maybe right after this or some time after it you'll see by the way just like with the last of my fanfic's im no good with writing with '", . that shit so if it bugs you just ignore it if not just exit the fanfic page and seek another one im not picky are you **

**See ya later **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Saints row 1 2 and 3

I will be straight with you guys on this this fanfic will bend of the original story of Saints row like Lin and aisha they will keep living i dont care what you all say i hated those parts in saints row 1 and 2 come on bad ass chick dies becaus she was shot ONCE in the stomach while the main character gets shot also ONCE and lives thats just fucking horse shit Lin is gonna live maybe she will end up most likely with Naruto while aisha with Johnny ill start each gang with a arc im not gonna do a rollerz mission chapter and then put in a Vice kings mission or a los carnales mission so it will be split in arc anyway enjoy

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up from the sound of his phone going off

Naruto "Yeah what is it. "

Phone "Playa its me Julius i got some friends who need a little hand you can earn some cash and get some info on where the gangs might be hiding at. "

Naruto "Got it send me the spot to my phone my GPS system will do the rest. "

Julius "Got it see you soon playa we will be holding a meeting about the three gangs and who's handeling them ill give you a call when the meeting is about to start. "

Naruto "Alright till then julius. "

Naruto put his clothes, belts and weapons back in place grabbing a few clips of ammo before he walked out the house

Naruto got in the car in his garage and rode off

Timeskip (this is the activity for respect im skipping seeing as its just one track things so)

Naruto sighed and still shuddered at the women that guy offered him

Kyuubi was having a field day with laughing at Naruto's expresion and reaction

Kyuubi **"HAHAHAHA FUCKING HILARIOUS HAHAHA YOUR FACE HAHAHAHA IM GONNA DIE IM SERIOUSLY GONNA DIE OF LAUGHING**! "

Naruto "Yeah yeah laugh it up wait till i make a vixen version of her in my mind to fuck with your mind. "

Kyuubi "**If you even get it in your head ill drive you insane**. "

Naruto grinned "Ohh realy how do you plan on making a insane person anymore insane but hush i got a stronghold to take over. "

Naruto lifted his foot and pulled out a gun before slaming his foot on the door opening it

Naruto "Hello bitches papa's got a gun full of hot lead presents for you get them while there hot. "

A los carnales member ran around the corner screaming fucker only to get a bullet in the side of his head and his gun and money taken from him what he needs to live and eat also

Naruto saw the back door open and kicked it open seeing the last member run he ran after him only to see him run into a car and drive of luckly there was another car there also jumping thru the window he got in the driver seat and drove after him

Naruto hung out the window aiming his gun and shot the back tires making the car lose controll and get in a slip before he began to flip and landed on his roof after the sixth flip or so

Naruto got out of his car and calmly walked towards car while checking his gun's ammo seeing the people looking at him he gave a friendly wave and smile before seeing the door open and grinned while kicking the gang member of los carnales on his back and put the gun in his mouth slightly bended that it would hit the brain and not just out from the back of his head

Los carnales member "Please men dont do this i didnt do shit to you. "

Naruto faked thinking about it "Maybe you are nahh just die. " Naruto pulled the trigger sending the members brains all over the ground and door and some blood on Naruto's face

Naruto looked thru his stuff and saw something very nice in the back of the car 12 gauge (its a sawed of shotgun) along with shells

Naruto chuckled and put it in one of the holster on his hip while walking away to his own car and got a phone call of Julius

Naruto "Yeah Naruto here. "

Julius "Playa its me meet Troy and me at the church we got a tip on a turf war going on so come here quickly so we can get there and fuck them up. "

Naruto "Got it get to the grave yard section and wait there becaus im gonna be there a total of one minute waiting there for you if your not there then im going there myself."

Naruto hung up and drove towards them

Naruto got there and saw Julius and Troy there and they got in

Naruto "Alright send the location to the phone and we can get going. "

Troy nodded and send it and Naruto drove towards it

Troy "Julius is it alright if we bring the kid with us and not Johnny. "

Julius "The kid can take care of himself you said so yourself remember. "

Troy nodded

Naruto checked his guns during the driving of they had all the ammo in them or not he found his twelf gauge didnt have a shell in them and chuckled

Naruto "Well that would have sucked if i came drawing this i would have more holes in me then without it. "

Julius "Why is that. " Naruto pointed the gun at Julius and pulled the trigger making both duck but noticed something no bang or blood splatter

Naruto "It was empty i got it from a run away carnales from the stronghold i took over bitch ran but i popped his back tires making him flip a few times splatters his brain on the pavement and door before taking his money and weapons this gun was in his back seat along with the shells

Julius nodded sighing in relief that it was empty and Naruto was joking with the gun at his head

Naruto put the shell's in the twelf gauge and put it back in the holster before making a sharp turn

Naruto "We are almost there brace yourself seems the fight is going on at large. "

They nodded adn when they got there they saw the saints already letting the bullets fly against some rollerz

Naruto sighed and saw them firing a good few feet away from the rollerz and the rollerz from the saints and sighed

Naruto "Cant anybody shoot straight anymore these days seriously. "

Naruto pulled his Vice 9 and shot each roller in the head or groin without even any strain or time just whiping it the direction and shot hitting the target killing them and kept on walking towards the corpses and doing what he did with every kill

Julius "You realy dont like to buy ammo or spending money if you realy do that with each opponent. "

Naruto shrugged "Its better having extra then none in a gun fight dont you agree. "

Julius had to nod at that and looked at his ammo and then turned back to Naruto who held out a few clips which Julius took and stached away

Naruto "The gang isnt as rich suplied as the others yet so we've gotta scavage everything we can so that we can survive. "

Naruto kept walking and kept shooting a loss carnales went crazy and tried to kill Naruto with a car and got a bullet in the head sending his body and the car in the water

Naruto sighed "What a waste. "

Naruto kept walking and ducked under a RPG missle before looking at the direction of the shot and aimed a few second before he shot the person in the head making him fall down

Naruto "Seems im getting a RPG today what a happy day. "

Julius "Your gonna take a RPG with you thru this turf war. "

Naruto "Why not to the victor goes the spoils right so im taking mine. "

Troy "Your realy a nutcase arent you. "

Naruto shrugged and walked towards the body and took the RPG launched and saw it only had one missle in it

Naruto "Well seems im gonna have to buy some more ammo for this thing atleast its a whole lot cheaper then getting the gun with the ammo. "

Naruto saw the VK's lieutenant of this petty turf war

Naruto "YO FUCK FACE. " the VK lieutenant looked at Naruto only to get a bullet between the eyes

Julius "Thats the last of em we better get out of here before the cops show up. "

Naruto saw a VK car and entered it

Naruto "Well get in i can hear the cops coming this way with there loud ass sirens. "

Julius and Troy entered the car

Troy "Get us back to the row. "

Naruto "Got ya. "

Naruto drove with full gas thru the fence and hit a cop car on the side making it flip and quickly drove towards the row

Troy "Your as crazy as Johnny you know that. "

Naruto "No i dont been here just two days and already im being compared to somebody i dont fully know. "

Troy "Fair enough so what did you do. "

Naruto "What you mean. "

Troy "To be in this killing shit seems to me you have done it even more then Johnny and what you told me back when we were cleaning the row so im just curious. "

Naruto "Well curiousty could get yourself killed if you do it enough i might think your a spy or even a fucking cop but ill give you the benefit of the doubt im from copperport lived in a orphanage got kicked out when they found out i was fighting against gang members took out a good share of them when i was ten i was the orphanage gaurdian in sort i took out the gangs and they could just live in peace you see when your young you begin to think about being hero and shit well hero's are frowned upon where i came from but anyway i kept on killing gangs who shot at me or those i cared for then the people i saw as a family got killed and i just left after killing my ninth gang. "

Julius "I thought you looked familiar Naruto no akuma of copperport well shit i got lucky. "

Naruto "Maybe you are maybe you arent time will tell just dont betray my trust and you will life a lot longer then you will if you betray it. "

They both nodded

At the church

Julius "We did it playa the rows ours again meet me at the church im having a meeting swing by when you can. "

Naruto got out of the car and followed julius in the church Julius went to the back of the church calling everybody to him

Julius "Listen up people i got some serious shit to discuss yeah we cleared out the row you think for a second thats gonna stop em unless we wipe all these muthafucka's out theyre gonna keep coming and they aint gonna be happy it aint gonna be settled until the carnales the rollerz and the vice kings aint nothing but a memory dex you got the carnales ever sinds they hooked up with the columbians its like they own this town and with that drug money roling in we cant compete be smart how you move against them the Lopez family's been running that gang thirty years long theres a reason they still around. "

Dex nodded "Got it. "

Julius "Troy you dealing with the vice kings. "

Troy "not a change. "

Julius "Fuck you say. "

Troy "Anybody but them. "

Julius "You scared of going against bejamin king. "

Johhny walked forward with a smirk on his face "Man fuck that ill take king down. "

Julius "Johnny it aint that simple. "

Johnny "Bullet still kill muthafucka's doesnt get more simpler then that. "

Julius "Keep an eye on ya boy. " looking at Dex who nodded

Johnny took offence to that and spoke his mind "I dont need a fucking babysitter Julius. "

Julius spoke again with more demanding tone"Keep an eye on ya boy. "

Dex nodded again and spoke "Who's got the rollerz. "

"I do. " a chinese american women came in the room wearing a pair of blue with white stripes at the sides pants with a black belt a thight black leather zip up top without sleeves and went till just bellow her breasts a pair of brown boots her hair in a folded knot with two golden pins thru it

Naruto had to stand still for a few second and looked her up and down a few times

Dex "Lin? "

Johnny "the fuck you wearing blue for. "

Julius "I asked Lin to hook up with the rollerz we dont know much about the fucka's so i wanted one of us on the inside. "

When Julius was done speaking one of the Saints grunts had a smart ass remark "I didnt know the rollerz pimped ho's. "that got him a brutal right from Lin

Lin "any other comments. "

Johnny "Yeah when you punch dont throw your shoulder so much. "

Lin "Fuck you johnny. "

Johnny "Hey im just saying. "

Julius "When your done here go talk to one of these guys they'll have something for you to do its our time now lets get this shit started. "

Naruto nodded "Sure thing. "

Naruto walked over to Lin

Lin "Yeah whats with you. "

Naruto "You said before anymore comments i got a few your punch like Johnny said keep it quick and deadly not slow wide and just painfull when you hit give it a intent to kill believe me it will save you when the time comes and that outfit. "

Lin "Whats wrong with it. "

Naruto "Looks good on you. "

Johnny "Get a room you two. "

Naruto "What you jealous glasses if you are im sure your good girl palm ella would be more then happy to give your pocket rocket a good launch off. "

Johnny looked at Naruto for a few second "Fuck you say to me. "

Naruto "You heard me wanna fight about it. "

Johnny began to walk towards Naruto and let out a punch and got one back and both laughed

Naruto "Good punch i think we will get allong just fine. "

Johnny "Yeah you to nice punch we gotta hang out some time killing some muthafucka's and causing some mayhem. "

Naruto grinned and nodded

Lin "Ohh great another Johnny. "

Naruto grinned at her "Ahh come on you would be lying if you said that didnt excite you even the smallest bit. "

Lin shrugged. "Your right but do you have a point behind this chatter or just wanna try and get in my pants. "

Naruto moved close to her face and grinned "If i wanted to get in your pants i would just slid my hand to your stomach downward and be there but im just interested in you seeing as we are from two different cultures you chinese american me Japanes american. "

Lin "Ohh realy interesting whats your family's clan name. "

Naruto shrugged "Dont got a fucking clue orphan from birth my geus they died or left me at that orphanage either way i dont give a flying fuck anymore. "

Lin nodded "I see why dont you come with me i know a great please where theres a good tea you might even get to take me to a dance. "

Naruto grinned "I would like that but is this a casual occasion or a formal occasion. "

Lin gave a chuckle "A casual occasion. "

Naruto "To bad i was looking forward to see you in a kimono anyway see you then pick you up here in a hour need to buy some new clothes cant be wearing these for two days straight. "

Lin nodded "Till then. "

Julius chuckled and made Lin look at him

Julius "Alright now that hes gone i better tell you four about him Troy already knows who he is. "

Johnny "He's a saint what more do you wanna know. "

Julius "Ever heard of Naruto no akuma. "

Lin "Your fucking kidding me thats that Naruto. "

Johnny "Who's this Naruto no akuma shit. "

Lin "It means devil of the maelstorm he was famous in copperport for killing nine gangs destroying almost half of the city when he got in a gang war with three gangs and the police they needed the swat and still losed against him he known as a walking devil were ever he goes death and destruction follows him believe me i had a cousin in copper port he taught he could kill the devil and ended up in the hospital both legs snapped arms bend in a angle that was imposible and all his teeth broken or down his throat and that was done when he was just anoyed. "

Johnny grinned "Im liking this muthafucka more and more with the minute. "

Julius nodded "Just be carefull just dont betray his trust that all im gonna say. "

Lin, Dex and Johnny just shrugged and went to do what they do. "

With Naruto

Naruto was at Impressions getting some new clothes he had more then enough money from all the gang members he took money of he grabbed a pair of black dress pants with thin vertical stripes going down it that were purple a pair of black leather dress shoe's a silk purple shirt a black with thin vertical purple stripes button up shirt a purple leather waist jacket a black with thin vertical purple lines on it over it and a black and purple tie

Naruto looked himself in the mirror and nodded

Workster "Those are some good choices but are you able to pay for them we do have some 'less' expensive wears you could try. "

Naruto "No thank you this will do just fine heres the money for this set and a another three sets all like these only one of them must be this color scheme only reversed and the others two must be black with white colloured striped and reversed got that. "

Workster "Sure thing sir anything else. "

Naruto shook his head "No that will do could you please put them in a bag for me ill take them with me. "

The workster nodded and quickly got the clothing

Naruto excited the store in his new outfit and entered his hammerhead and drove towards his next destination on thin ice

Naruto chuckled "Nice to have money and get some nice things but i cant go pick her up empty handed now can i. "

At on thin ice

Naruto entered there and saw the worker looking at him with a snobby look

Worker "Sorry we dont except credit cards from people like you. "

Naruto pulled out a folded thick pack of hundred bills "You accept paper then. "

Worker "You had money on you why didnt you say so come on in. "

Naruto nodded and looked at the stuff they had

Naruto "I have a qeustion do you have womens braclets or earings or a mixture something that doesnt scream im trying to buy you with gifts but also doesnt say im a greedy bastard. "

Worker "For a special lady i see well we got these earings and braclet as a set for only a few thousand if you like. "

Naruto "Seems about right ill take them ill also take those diamond studs two pair that platinum wrist watch that platinum name braclet please put in there Akuma this belt wit a platinum belt buckle a few diamond cufflinks those in the cross shape and those platinum rope necklases all three with one platinum cross for the small necklace the dollar sign for the middle chain and for the long chain could you make a custom one or do you perhaps have on in stock. "

The worker looked wide eyes at all the items he was getting but snapped out of it at the qeustion "What may that be sir. "

Naruto "The japanese kanji for Death do you have that. "

Worker "Um i dont think we have it if it isnt in the display case but we could get one ordered but that will take a few days. "

Naruto nodded and gave the man the money for the order

Naruto "And ill take that dollar ring that ring with the sixteen diamond in them that lion ring and that Cross ring with the diamond in the cross and diamond in the corners of it and that pair of gold framed purple tinted aviator sunglasses. "

Worker "Excelent choice sir. "

Naruto nodded and put more then half of his left over money on the counter and put the thing on piercing his ear with earings the Kyuubi disinfected it the moment it happend so that didnt worry him the slightest he got the ring and braclet gift wrapped and slit them in the inner pocket of the jacket and walked towards his car riding towards his house dropping his clothes off and picked up his knife belt and cut it in two and began to put it in his jacket along a few holsters he had bought extra for in his jacket and grinned

Naruto got a the row's church and saw Lin there and whistled she looked at his direction confused till she noticed him

Lin "Naruto damn you look different. "

Naruto grinned and waved her over when she was there she looked at Naruto's purple hammerhead with spoiler modified front bumper back bumper sideskirt tinted windows leather seats black inside and a cross decal on the doors and rooftop

Lin "Nice car how fast can it go. "

Naruto revved the motor a few times making it roar like a lion

Naruto "Wanna take it for a spin better yet. "

Naruto threw the keys to Lin "Keep it got another one in the garage was gonna give it you anyway. "

Lin chuckled and threw it back "I dont need your gifts Naruto it wont get you any closer in my pants only farther. "

Naruto raised a eyebrow "Who ever spoke of me wanting to get in them they are yours besides i dont think they will get past my ass and dick anyway to tight around the waist. "

Lin began to laugh at the horrible joke Naruto made

Lin "Your realy something else anyway lets go. "

Naruto nodded and then heard Lin "Umm can i drive im kinda excited to ride it now. "

Naruto laughed loudly and gave her the keys "Knock yourself out for all i care. "

Naruto and Lin switched places and Naruto lighted a sigar

Lin "A smoker i see. "

Naruto "Is that a bad thing or something. "

Lin "Nope not at all makes it much more easier seeing as most guys i date are anti smoking and shit. "

Naruto grinned "Well we will all die someday why not enjoy your life as long as you got it right. "

Lin nodded and snatched Naruto's sigar and began to smoke it

Naruto looked at his hand were his sigar was and chuckled before grabbing a new one and lighted that

The tea house came in view

Lin parked the car and both went into the tea house

Naruto ordered a green tea and Lin took the same

Naruto "Ohh almost forgot cant pick up a beautifull lady without bringing a somewhat same amount of beauty. " Naruto pulled out the gift wrapped ring and braclet which Lin took with suprise and opened them seeing the gifts

Lin "Thanks there nice but dont think ill blow you or anything. "

Naruto laughed again and calmed down after a few good laughs

Naruto "You are just the women i like fiesty good humor sharp tong nice to be around and the nice body and face is a good bonus. "

Lin raised a eyebrow "Dont go thinking we are a couple or anything just becaus i took you to a tea house big guy. "

Naruto chuckled "wouldnt think about it. "

Lin "Good i aint that easy. "

Naruto leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Never said you were Lin chan. "

Lin blushed a little and took a swipe at Naruto who leaned back and laughed the waitress came with there drinks and walked back to the kitchen

Naruto took a sip of his tea and smilled "Its hard to come by such good tea these days all i get is that crappy english bland bullshit. "

Lin nodded

Naruto "So what you planing first for the rollerz. "

Lin shrugged "Gonna be there listening to any hints they drop on acident and give you the info. "

Naruto shook his head "Use a recorder and record everything on that just speak all the info you got and ill listen to it go to the target and you are out of harms way just put it in a wrapper or something throw it somewhere ill be in the place and ill pick it up like im a nature lover who's trying to keep stillwater clean and then just walk away. "

Lin "Wont work they will know it after the first few times lets just meet with eachother i can handle myself just fine. "

Naruto sighed "Fine but dont say i didnt warn you. "

Lin nodded "Dont worry Akuma san. "

Naruto "So Julius told you guys meh not that i care anyway. "

Naruto drank the last of his tea before getting up and putting the money for there drinks on the table

Naruto "You need a ride home or not. "

Lin "Just take me to the church from there i can handle myself. "

Naruto nodded "Alright come on then. "

At the row

Naruto dropped Lin off before walking towards the drivers seat

Naruto "Hey Lin it was nice hanging out with somebody after so long and not having be all about killing and shit just plain fun. "

Lin nodded with a slight smirk before grabbing Naruto by his jacket and locked lips with him making him go wide eyes behind his glasses and then deepen it and use his tong

Lin broke the kiss and grinned "See you later big boy and dont forget ill call you when i get the information. "

Naruto nodded with a slight dazed look on his face before entering his car and drove to his home

Naruto sat down in his bed folding his clothes in a neat pile and went to bed thinking only one thing "What a women. "

**Well another chapter done hope you liked it i used a little fantasy to make a slight filler in it dont want to be all just saints row game play now do i so im gonna make some little filler story's between each mission or so for the hell of it hope you enjoyed it and if you think im rushing the relationship between Naruto and Lin dont I had a similar experince with a women who kissed me and left me there to think about it believe me women are devil's they can seduce you and not even mean it right now Lin is teasing Naruto believe me the real relationship will start a little later so dont worry about that **

**Laters**


End file.
